


Grievous Wounds

by CaseyontheBeat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chapter one is Exposition, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyontheBeat/pseuds/CaseyontheBeat
Summary: Izuku Midoriya suffered heavily due to the hands of a hero, someone who had sworn to protect him was the cause of his new body. Ending up more machine than man, Izuku sets out to make the country pay for how they treated people like him. And if they think that the "Heroes" and their quirks can save them, well...They will make a fine addition to his collection.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Grievous Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is made to be Exposition and worldbuilding. Think of it as the opening credits.

It was a quiet night in the Midoriya household. The only sounds in the building were quiet footsteps and the preparation of tea for the heavy conversation Hisashi and Inko were about to have at their dining room table while his wife set their son to bed. 

Setting the kettle on the dining table before turning around to hear the footsteps of his wife, they stood there in silence before Inko moved to quickly embrace her husband. Separating from the hasty hold, they both sat down at the table slowly drinking their tea and keeping silent about what must be done for the safety of their son.

The plan that was formed the year Izuku was born. It was a simple plan, but oh so complicated and the only reason for this plan was because of who his parents were. Hisashi and Inko had a secret that they kept hidden from the world.

They were villains. And good ones at that, with Inko having multiple kills under her belt as the assassin known as Megaira the Master Swordswoman who could cut down her targets with ease before disappearing without a trace. As for her husband, well…

Nobody would think to look for the 200 year old man known as All For One settled down in a quaint home with a wife and a son while still running his operations from the shadows. 

And that was the reason for this plan for their son because if he had a quirk similar to his fathers, then not only would it draw the attention of the heroes, but also the government.

And that is what scared the two of them. 

You see, when Quirks first appeared in china with the birth of the glowing baby it was the start of a new age of human development, but what no one talks about was what happened to that child or the others that showed any abnormalities. 

Well, the truth was they were taken by the government to be studied and to later be used as weapons. While the government was busy studying these quirks a divide in the population was happening as fear spread within the Quirkless majority about how these “Quirked” could abuse their powers.

This went on for years with riots, the rise of the anti-quirk movement, and acts of terror among the many forms of violence against the Quirked; this continued for a few years until the UN created new laws to both protect the Quirked and Quirkless.

Then came the rise of heroes and the HAC, or the Hero Association Committee, a UN-sanctioned group that overlooked and regulated hero activity with branches all across the world. They worked in tandem with hero schools such as UA to make sure the next generation of heroes would be ready to face the challenges ahead of them.

It was the early years of Quirks that cemented Hisashi as a villain forever, caused by his brother. With all the fear with Quirks and being hunted down as a criminal, this caused him to seek out more people like him and offer to take their Quirks so they could live without fear of prosecution. As the years passed, his deals changed to offering Quirks for favors, to take them from those who would abuse their power or those who were dying. 

He even gave his brother a Quirk later on and looking back, he did force it on him. The act was justified to him as he had nothing but good intentions and what did he get in return? A label that prevented him from ever being able to live a normal life and eight generations of One For All users hunting him because his brother had bent the truth about him.

But now he hada family and even better, a son, but the worry of what his Quirk could be scared him. Many nights had gone by, contemplating what telekinesis plus All for One could be. He even tossed around the idea that his son could get one of the many other quirks that he had bonded to him. 

And when he expressed his concerns to his wife, that’s when they formulated the plan with him being a second generation and her being an eighth, there was still a good chance that Izuku could be Quirkless. That was an easy fix however, all Hisashi had to do was give his son a fire Quirk and that would be it, no one would bat an eye. But if he had All for One, well.

The last thing any parent wanted to do is destroy their children even if it’s to protect them and Hisashi could feel something inside his son. Something familiar.

* * *

The next day went by normally as Hisashi went to “work” while Inko took Izuku to daycare before going to the office. Then she took her son to their family doctor who was also in on the plan.

“I’m sorry son, but I don’t think that you will have a Quirk.” Doctor Tsubasa said placing an x-ray of the young Midoriya's foot choosing to ignore the clattering of plastic from the boy’s All Might figure.

“What do you mean he might not get his Quirk?” Inko questioned doing her best to look distraught about the possibility while knowing full well the truth.

“Mrs. Midoriya, if you look here at this x-ray you’ll notice the extra bone in your son's foot. This bone is commonly not found in individuals with quirks. Now I won’t say that he will never have a quirk but this bone here shows that his chances are slimmer than most.”

The conversation continued for a few more minutes before their appointment was over and Inko took her son home, where he sat in front of a computer screen watching All Might’s debut, crying over his Quirklessness while all Inko could do was cry with him.

That night, when Izuku was asleep his father entered his room and sat by his son’s bed and watched him in silence.

“I am truly sorry that I have to do this to you, my boy. I only hope that one day you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me,” he mumbled before placing his hand on Izuku’s forehead. Activating All for One, he located his son’s quirk and locked it away. Izuku would never be able to use his own quirk from that day forward. Slowly ruffling his son’s hair, Hisashi left the room hoping that he did the right thing.

* * *

Six years passed and Izuku’s life wasn’t the best. Starting with his Quirkless diagnosis everyone around him other than his parents turned on him. His teachers, classmates, and even Kacchan. The only one he thought would stand by his side and the one he thought that he would join as a hero was now beating and burning him every day. 

The only people he had that cared about him were his parents, but even then from a young age Izuku knew that something was up with the way they would occasionally speak in hushed tones when around him, or for a split second he sees something like regret pass through their face. He knew that it must have been because he was quirkless with only around twenty percent of the population also sharing his detriment even though the greater part of the quirkless population would be adults or the elderly but barely any kids like him.

And the stress of raising what could be the only quirkless child in all of Japan,well, no matter how his parents tried to hide it he knew that his quirkless status hit them hard. His mother has been gaining weight looking more tired and with his father taking more frequent and longer business trips. Izuku knew that for the last six years his small family has been falling apart. 

All the culminated stress only escalated at school with all the harassment of his classmates due to his condition; either pitying him, treating him like glass, or beating him because he couldn’t fight back. Even now, as he made his way home, his thoughts overwhelmed him with how he was going to hide his current burns courtesy of another beating from Bakugo, when he was distracted by a massive plume of smoke in the distance. He ran towards the danger, hoping to get to see some more heroes in action for his notebooks.


End file.
